


Technical issues

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship/Love, Insecurity, M/M, discovered feelings, hotelroom, mastuarbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: For Finn dreams come true





	Technical issues

Pairing: Finn Balor/Seth Rollins

 

 

He was bored. Too tired to go out, too awake to just fall asleep. There was nothing on the TV and the newspapers, which lay on the table were more than uninteresting. Finn hated those days, were he was alone in the hotel room, with only his confuse thoughts and nothing else. The last weeks had been exhausting. Not physically. He was in a good shape and all injuries had been healed. The exhaustion was mentally. He felt tired and despondent, only because of feelings he had discovered. Feelings, he wasn't allowed to have. He didn't know, when it had started and what the reason was. He only knew that they were persistent and hurtful.

With a sigh he flopped on his kingsize hotel bed, starring against the dark ceiling of his room. He knew that Seth was only a few rooms away. For him two rooms were as far away as the edge of the milky way. Unattainable.

The only thing Finn had, were the short moments between sleep and waking, when his thoughts drift away and he allowed himself the imagination of hands, wandering down his body and lips kissing his own. The minutes, when he touched himself, wishing it would be Seth.

He sighed again, opening the fly of his jeans, sliding the fabric down his legs until it rested on his ankles. He pushed his briefs down and his shirt up and closed his eyes.

 

It was always the same thought. After a match, were Seth slowly caresses the demon away. Wiping the colour away, the anger, the rush of adrenalin. Seth lips running up and down his tightly wounded body. Marking him, claiming him, owning every part.

Finn was breathing heavingly and only the imagination of his co-worker and friend send him close to the edge. He whispered his name out in the darkness, closing his hand around his erection, moving up and down. The climax wouldn't wait long, but Finn knew that it was just a short release before the feelings of longing and embarresment would come back.

Finn heard the knock at the door not until it was a heavy banging. He was wondering who disturbed him.

“Yeah... moment,” he yelled, tumbling from the bed, pulling his jeans up. He nearly jumped to the door, wiping his hands at his shirt. With a grin he opened the door and froze immediately. Seth was leaning at the door frame, shaking his phone in his hand.

“Seth...ahm, did...did something happen?” Finn asked innocently, shocked to see the man he dreamt of a few minutes ago, right in front of him.

“Well, man,” Seth grinned, “it would be much politer to ask me, when you have fun with me on your mind.” The architect moved forward, pushing Finn back into the room. “What...are you talking about?” Finn stuttered, feeling the heat rise into his face.

“Come on, man. You should be more careful with the log of your phone.”

"Holy shit.... I'm it's not..."

He felt Seth gaze moving up and down, resting on the sticky with spurts on his shirt.

"I mean...I'm sorry, really sorry....you should have heard it..."

"But I have... demon king... and you know what? Those technical issues of your phone, have turned me on..." 

Seth looked down at himself. FInn followed Seth's eyes and his gaze came to rest on the big bulge in the dark sweat pants.

"You're a polite guy and won't let me get to my room with my technical issues. Right?"

"Right."

 

 


End file.
